


Flesh

by akxmin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Crying, Dom Nash, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Akashi, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Él no era bueno cuando de arrepentirse de lo que hacía se trataba. No, él nunca se arrepentía de lo que hacía o decía. Y yo no podría cambiarlo ni aunque lo intentase.One-shot. Non-con.





	Flesh

 

—A-ah… ah, sí —hundí mi cara entre las colchas abrazando la almohada y rodando sobre esta para quedar boca arriba. Pero de la misma manera en la que me volteé, sus fuertes manos tomaron mi cintura y me giraron de nuevo, manteniéndome en la misma postura de los últimos treinta minutos. Las piernas ya me dolían. La posición era de lo más vergonzosa y con Nash observándome con atención sin perderse detalle alguno me hacía sonrojarme hasta la punta de mis cabellos.

—Oh, así estás bien, no te muevas —me penetró con fuerza y yo rechiné los dientes hundiendo más mi cara entre las sábanas. Mis brazos fueron torcidos y colocados en mi espalda baja para inmovilizarme. Nash embistió con fuerza hasta el fondo haciéndome daño, solté un grito y me removí, tratando inútilmente de salir de allí, pero me fue imposible. Nash torció mis brazos con más fuerza y yo caí rendido. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que todo pasara.

No era que no me gustara, pero el que Nash fuese así conmigo todo el tiempo terminaba por hartarme hasta el grado de ya no querer. Siempre era yo quien terminaba adolorido, humillado y dañado. Sea como fuesen las cosas, yo era un hombre. Y era tratado como una puta en todos los sentidos…

Mordí las sabanas con saña cuando sentí cómo el orgasmo se acercaba cada vez más. Nash tomó mis brazos con una sola mano y la otra fue a parar en mi miembro, acariciándome. Me deshice en temblores y gemí contra las sabanas, no siendo muy audible mi voz. Y lo agradecía, cuando Nash me escuchaba lo hacía con más fuerza aún.  _Castigándome_. Me revolví incómodo intentando zafarme de su agarre, pero mi fuerza no se comparaba a la suya, ni siquiera un poco. Podría romperme si lo quisiera y en ese momento realmente creí que lo haría si no bajaba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Apreté los dientes intentando incorporarme un poco, me gustaba, pero me ardía el trasero por lo fuerte que lo hacía, la excitación y el dolor se mezclaban haciéndome un revoltijo en el estómago y creándome cosquillas que me hacían morderme los labios. Y entonces cuando intenté levantarme, él tiró de mi cabello hacia atrás, cayendo los dos de espalda. Él sobre el colchón y yo sobre su cuerpo. Alzaba su pelvis con fuerza contra mi trasero y me fue totalmente inevitable aguantarme los gemidos. Sus manos soltaron mis brazos, que cayeron sobre su pecho y se apoyaron de ahí, mientras él me tomaba de las caderas para ayudarse un poco.

—Nash, espera, más despacio, por favor —dije entre jadeos. Claro, él no me hizo caso en lo absoluto, pues al escucharme gemir de esa manera lo hizo aún más fuerte, logrando que me corriera sobre mi estómago y él lo hizo dentro de mí. Me sentí sucio—. Eres una bestia…

No dijo nada. Me levantó de las caderas y casi con amor me acomodó a su lado, envolviéndome entre sus brazos y piernas. Aunque sintiera el semen recorriéndome las piernas y algo de sangre saliendo de mi interior gracias a la nueva hemorragia que me había provocado, me acerqué a él y le besé la quijada, encogiéndome para que me estrechara entre sus brazos. Besó mi hombro y yo cerré los ojos, disfrutando de su varonil aroma.

—Me duele… —murmuré en un hilo de voz.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es normal —dijo tranquilo y yo apreté los puños.

—No me gusta, ¿sabes? —hablé irritado, pero aún con la voz baja. Nash alzó ambas cejas.

—Claro que te gusta, Sei.

—¡No es así, no puedes saberlo! ¡Estoy arto de esto! ¡Yo–! —solté un jadeo cuando Nash tomó mi pene con su mano fría y empezó a acariciarme. Apreté los labios y cerré los ojos con las mejillas enrojecidas, sintiendo otra vez calor en mi cuerpo.

—¿Es así? ¿Y por qué tu boca no dice lo mismo que tu cuerpo? —habló contra mi oído y yo liberé un gemido sin poderlo evitar, poniéndome otra vez duro en su mano. Nash río divertido y yo me sonrojé más de lo que ya me encontraba. Lo empujé con ambas manos y Nash paró de reír, mirándome atento.

—Ya no más, ya… —Nash arrugó el entrecejo y acercó una de sus manos a mi rostro para acariciarme, pero la aparté de un manotazo—. ¡Tú deberías estar en mi lugar!

Me callé al instante llevándome las dos manos a la boca. Lo había soltado sin pensarlo. Un silencio se hizo presente, hasta que poco a poco escuché la estruendosa risa de Nash inundando toda la habitación. Fruncí el ceño y me mordí el labio con rabia, mirando hacia otra dirección. No le encontraba lo divertido.

—Creo que la calentura se te subió a la cabeza, pequeño —llevó su dedo índice acariciando mi pecho desnudo hasta posarse en mi sien y apretar fuerte. Le pegué un manotazo y me tallé suave—. Prometo ya no darte tan duro, cariño.

Murmuré unas palabrotas y me crucé de brazos con fuerza dándole la espalda mientras él me acariciaba y revolvía el cabello casi con cariño. Mi mente ya estaba trabajando en algo diferente.

 

 

 

Me puse una de sus playeras y la acomodé en mi cuerpo intentando hacer que ésta se viera tan varonil como en él, pero no lo lograba, seguía viéndome como un niño usando ropa de sus padres. Bufé molesto y tiré de ella sacándomela del cuerpo y arrojándola al piso, la pateé con todas mis fuerzas y la pisé con los zapatos sucios. Escuché la puerta principal abrirse, y tal y como había tirado y pisoteado la playera favorita de Nash, la levanté y la escondí detrás de mí para luego salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de lavado. Pero no tuve tanta suerte en pasar desapercibido.

—Hey, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa y medio desnudo?

—¿Y-yo? —tartamudeé y mis manos sudaron de repente. Nash no hizo ningún gesto diferente. Simplemente se acercó a mí y movió la cabeza hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda. Miró detrás de él y luego me hizo a un lado mirando detrás de mí… ¿qué rayos?

—Bueno, no veo a nadie más —quise reírme, pero me interrumpió hablando de nuevo—. ¿Qué haces medio desnudo? Creo que me estás engañando —y dicho esto caminó hacia la habitación. Yo le seguí de cerca y, cuando reaccioné a lo que tenía en mente unos minutos antes, corrí hasta él, colocando su playera sucia y pisoteada en su rostro, tapándole los ojos.

Nash se detuvo y llevó sus manos a su rostro para tratar de quitarse la playera de encima, sin embargo no le dejé. Forcejé un poco con él unos instantes y al final se rindió. Hice un nudo con la playera a modo de antifaz apretando muy bien para que no se fuera a caer. Nash suspiró pesadamente.

—Seijuuro, ¿qué carajo haces? Me engañas y me cubres los ojos para que no vea como el hijo de puta se escabulle por ahí, ¿te atrapé? —preguntó en tono de fastidio, yo me mordí el labio sin contestar. Le empujé para que siguiera caminando, y para mi sorpresa lo hizo sin negarse. Caminamos yo tomando su cintura y él cruzando los brazos con, posiblemente, el ceño fruncido.

Entramos a nuestra habitación y lo detuve cuando estuvimos frente a la cama, le di la vuelta y lo obligué a sentarse, Nash lo hizo sin rechistar, cosa que me estaba sorprendiendo demasiado. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte cuando me le acerqué y me senté sobre sus piernas, comenzando a besar su cuello. Sabía muy bien lo que quería en ese momento, pero no estaba del todo seguro cómo hacerlo, así que mis besos eran castos y mis caricias leves. Nash permaneció en silencio unos momentos hasta que echó la cabeza hacía atrás y se rió fuerte por mis actos. Me sonroje de golpe y apreté los puños sobre mis rodillas.

—¿Es eso? ¿Quieres sexo? No tienes por qué vendarme los ojos.

—No, yo… —tragué saliva con las mejillas encendidas, ¿por qué me costaba tanto decirlo?

—¿Tú? —dijo Nash con una sonrisa llena de diversión, animándome a continuar. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y las limpié en mis pantalones.

—No… no quiero que me folles —hablé bajo, pero lo suficiente para que se escuchara. Nash frunció leve los labios.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Akashi? —suspiró cansado. Yo me golpeé mentalmente y rodé los ojos. Me acerqué lentamente a él, lamiendo parte de la mejilla, recorriendo su clavícula y llegando hasta su oído. Nash tomó mis caderas y las apretó fuerte contra él, haciéndose notar. Estaba duro y ya me estaba rozando el culo con eso.

—Hoy te domino yo —murmuré en su oído. Pero para lo que siguió después no me preparé. Estaba por besarle el lóbulo de la oreja cuando un fuerte empujón llegó por mi pecho tirándome de culo al suelo. Incluso me dolió y me tiré a maldecir con rabia. Levanté el pie y le di una fuerte patada en la espinilla. A diferencia de mi, él sólo gruñó y quitó su pie, mirándome, supongo yo, con una ceja levantada.

—Mira, no sé qué mierda te has tomado, pero comienzas a escupir por la boca.

—Estoy hablando en serio —dije en tono demandante.

—Pues yo también, tú no sabes dominar enano, sólo sabes abrir las piernas, no intentes cambiarlo —se levantó de la cama y se acomodó la playera, quitándose la que tenía entorno a los ojos. La miró y se dio cuenta de que era su favorita y que para el colmo estaba pisoteada por unos zapatos llenos de suciedad—. Y espero también que me laves esto.

—¡Estoy arto de que me folles como a una puta! ¡Siempre termino en posiciones comprometedoras y no me agradan! ¡Las odio y no disfruto nada! Pero tú sí, ¡al contrario de mí, maldita sea! ¡Deja de ser un semental que no eres!

Nash me miró en silencio unos instantes y después soltó una risa negando con la cabeza.

—Claro, ahora me dirás que todos esos gemidos como perra significan que odias lo que te hago, ¿no? —preguntó tranquilo y a mí me ardió el rostro. Miré hacia otra dirección y me mordí el labio.

—No es justo… —murmuré, porque por alguna razón se me estaba siendo muy difícil el hablar en un tono más alto.

—¿Qué no es justo? —se puso en  cuclillas hasta llegar a mi altura y me miró con una ceja alzada—. ¿Que no te deje? —sonrió de lado y sostuvo mi mentón para que lo mirara.

—Yo puedo dominarte —hablé bajo tratando de ver cualquier cosa que no fuese su mirada. Mi tono de voz se estaba yendo al caño.

—Supongamos que te creo —rodó los ojos.

—¡Nash!

—No puedes dominar ni a una mosca, Akashi —dijo al final y se levantó, dispuesto a salir de la habitación. Seguí sus pasos con la mirada y bajé la cabeza cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta. Apreté los puños con rabia. Yo no estaba jugando. Claro que podía dominarlo, no era ningún idiota.

—Si no dejas que lo haga… no volveré a permitir que me toques… —dije sin levantar la mirada, y él se detuvo. Escuché un bufido por su parte y cuando levanté la cabeza para mirarlo hizo su cabello atrás con cara de fastidio.

—Akashi, déjalo o terminará mal…

—Hablo en serio —interrumpí. Nash azotó la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que el sonido retumbara por toda la habitación. Empezó a andar hacia mí y yo retrocedí en el suelo.

—Yo también estoy hablando en serio, Seijuuro, no me toques las pelotas que te corto las tuyas ¿está bien? —negué con la cabeza y él bufó contra mi cara—. Sei… —advirtió.

—¡He dicho que no! —me levanté del suelo y brinqué a su cuerpo para tumbarle al suelo de un golpe. Pero él se enderezó con más rapidez que no logré moverlo ni un centímetro cuando impacté contra su cuerpo. Nash me tomó del cuello y lo apretó hasta casi asfixiarme y lo peor es que se daba cuenta, pero su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento, culpa o felicidad. Nada. Y eso me estaba colapsando los nervios.

—Sabía que tenías la cabeza dura, pero realmente no sabía hasta que grado. Aquí tú eres quien gime como una puta, Akashi, quien abre las piernas con tal de sentirla bien adentro y abres la boca soltando palabrotas y pidiendo más.

—Cállate…

—¿Quién se me ha insinuado tantas veces? Tú. Tú quien en ocasiones se pone esos ligueros en las piernas o no usas nada de ropa interior; como cuando vamos a un antro y a ti te surge la gran idea de arrastrar tu culo hacia mí y luego como gran sumiso terminas en el baño, apoyado frente a los espejos y con las piernas abiertas. No puedes, Akashi, tú no sabes hacerlo. Eres un pasivo perfecto para cualquier persona y eres el mío.

Mis ojos estaban acuosos del coraje y sólo logré levantar mi puño para darle un buen golpe en la cara. Y así fue, llegó, pero apenas lo sintió. Mi golpe llegó débil y le grité palabrotas que ni siquiera sabía que conocía.

—¿Lo ves? Eres un marica.

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡Puedo follarte si se me da la gana!

Nash frunció el ceño algo asqueado por lo que dije y me abofeteó fuerte para luego apretar mis muñecas con fuerza. Me quejé pero él me ignoró completamente, girándome y tirándome de boca sobre el colchón. Me removí como un animal para zafarme, pero no conseguí nada como siempre.

—¡Nash, suéltame! —grité retorciéndome en mi lugar.

—Muéstrame al que quería follarme, anda —se burló y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, algunas lágrimas cayeron y los abrí de golpe cuando sentí como una de las manos de Nash viajó hasta el cierre de mis pantalones y lo bajó. Mordí mi labio y negué con la cabeza repetidas veces. Mis uñas intentaron llegar al agarre en mi muñeca, pero éste era completamente fuerte; y Nash al notar mis intenciones torció mi brazo hacia atrás, colocándolo en mi espalda baja.

—Nash, n-no… —dije tartamudeando, sin embargo no me hizo caso, como era de esperarse. Tiró de mis pantalones, deslizándolos por mis piernas hasta que llegaron a mis tobillos. Tomó el filo de mi bóxer y yo chillé. Se veía bastante molesto esta vez.

Empecé a patalear y a gritar que me soltara, pero no lo hacía, al contrario. Hizo su agarre más fuerte, lastimándome. Soltó un bufido arto de mis chillidos y se inclinó un poco a mí, lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me estremecí un poco y cerré los ojos sintiendo su respiración haciéndome cosquillas.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Dónde está el que quería dominar la situación, ah? ¿Qué esperas? Fóllame —se rió y lamió mi mejilla, me estremecí removiéndome de nueva cuenta—. Deja de moverte.

—Suéltame entonces.

—¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué tú lo dices? ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que hice caso a lo que tú querías? —preguntó, pero no contesté. Porque tampoco quería contestar lo que ya sabía. Nash tiró de mi cabello hacía atrás con fuerza, haciéndome quejar—. Cuando hago una pregunta, me gusta que me contesten —dijo en tono frío. Yo apreté los dientes por el dolor.

—Nunca…

—Exacto.

—Pero–

—Eh, si sabes que jamás te hago caso, entonces no intentes oponerte.

Me mordí el labio e hice amago de voltearme, pero su agarre era tan fuerte en mí que sentí mi hombro medio dislocarse. Grité y las lágrimas se me saltaron de los ojos empapándome la cara. Me sentí violado y no sólo mentalmente, sino que físicamente muy pronto lo sería. Escuché la hebilla del pantalón de Nash abrirse y luego el deslizamiento de ropa, intenté voltear el rostro, pero la fuerza en mi brazo me lastimó músculos en el cuello que me ardía con tan sólo girarlo un poco, así que opté por quedarme como estaba, sin dejar de patalear para evitar ser profanado de nuevo sin piedad.

Abrí la boca, pero sólo salieron sollozos lastimeros casi iguales a los de un cachorro abandonado. Nash se rió y le odie por unos microsegundos.

—¿Bueno, y tú qué? —preguntó y yo me limité a contestarte hundiendo mi cara en las sábanas para evitar escucharle—. Siempre estas deseoso al contrario de hoy. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has descubierto una forma de embarazo masculino? —preguntó sobre mi oído y yo gruñí en respuesta. Su orgullo siempre lo arruina todo, siempre tiene que ser el más fuerte de los dos, al que nada le humilla, al que no le importa nada y el más hombre. Y yo quedo como el indefenso marica que no puede ni contra su novio. ¡Súper!

Nash rió y se separó de mi oído, empezando a descender mi bóxer por mis piernas. Solté un grito agudo y él se detuvo en seco. Casi imaginé su expresión, frunciendo el ceño y con los ojos cerrados.

—Akashi, deja las mariconerías para otra ocasión —advirtió fastidiado y yo negué.

—No quiero, n-no me toques —lo último salió con mi voz quebrándose. Nash suspiró.

—Mira, Sei…

—¡No! —grité, pero sólo se escuchó como un niño al que lo obligan a ir a la escuela, y esa no era la idea.

—Me estás destrozando los nervios, ¿sabes? —hizo más fuerte su agarre, robándome un grito de dolor. Volví a patalear y el rodó los ojos. Bajó mi bóxer y yo me sonrojé violentamente sin dejar de patalear.

—¡Dije que no quiero!

—¿Y a mí qué con eso? —preguntó con diversión en su voz. Cerré los ojos y las lágrimas otra vez salieron sin aviso.

—Hay momentos como estos… en los que te odio —Nash dejó de reír y yo me encogí en mi lugar, dándome una patada mentalmente por lo que había dicho. Porque no quería decirlo. El silencio me estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso y lo que quería era recibir un golpe, un grito, lo que fuera con tal de saber que Nash seguía ahí. Su silencio siempre fue lo que más me lastimó. Grité cuando sentí como de repente me jalaba del cabello hacia atrás, apretando los dientes dentro de mi boca.

—¿Me odias? —delineó toda la piel de mi cuello, de principio a fin, con la punta de su lengua, haciéndome temblar—. Veamos cuánto puedes llegar a odiarme.

Sus dedos se abrieron paso entre mis nalgas y tantearon mi entrada con tal brusquedad que me hizo pegar un salto hacia delante, pero no lográndome mover lo suficiente como para librarme de ello.

—Mierda, gimes tan bien, cariño —se burló cerca de mi oído haciéndome notar que al ritmo de sus dedos, gimoteos salían de mi boca sin que pudiera controlarlos. Su peso cayó sobre mi espalda enterrándome bien y haciéndome gimotear más. Debía ponerle un alto o de lo contrario a este paso mi culo se caería en trozos y deberían reconstruirlo en el peor de los casos de trasplante. Así que grité como nunca en mi vida había gritado, superando las veces en las que tenía sexo con Nash. Y esta vez no era tener sexo con él ¡me violaba! Pegué un salto, asustándolo, y me tiró del cabello de nueva cuenta.

—¡Aahh! —grité, pero con voz rasposa y dolió. Me había jodido la garganta—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡Que no te muevas!

Su pelvis chocó contra mi trasero y sentí todo lo que tenía que sentir. Lo suficiente como para notar que planeaba atravesarme, y el que aún no se quitaba el bóxer. Eso aún me hacía respirar un poco más tranquilo. Se frotó contra mí, lo sentí duro y tragué saliva. No quería esto. Estaba por echarme a llorar cuando sus dedos se movieron en forma de tijera dentro de mí, haciéndome jadear. Escuché la risa de Nash detrás de mí y quise matarlo en ese mismo instante.

—Me pregunto por qué sigues tan estrecho —movió sus dedos más profundo, grité de dolor y él sonrió con malicia—. Pero tranquilo. Después de hoy te prometo que ya no lo estarás nunca más.

Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar, hundí mi cabeza en las sabanas y me solté a llorar como un niño. Nash no me permitió ni siquiera desahogarme de esa manera, jaló de nueva cuenta mi cabello hacia atrás para que levantara el rostro de las sabanas.

—¿Qué carajo crees que haces? ¡Deja de llorar! —gritó en mi oído frunciendo el ceño.

—N-no… por favor… —imploré, pero no servía de nada. Yo lo sabía muy bien. Su mano me dio una nalgada y yo volví a gritar.

—¿Sabes qué? No quiero escucharte. Lo único que quiero que salga de esa boquita son tus gemidos pidiendo más, ¿estamos de acuerdo? —volvió a azotarme y yo rechiné los dientes. Mis mejillas estaban rojas y las lágrimas continuaban deslizándose por mis mejillas—. Sei, ¿qué te dije acerca de responder cuando pregunto algo? —habló contra mi oído, para después lamer mi lóbulo.

—S-sí…

No pude responder otra cosa, ¿qué me haría si ahora lo enfrentaba? Esta vez no tenía forma de ganar.

Una de sus manos se frotó en mi cintura, la levanto solo un poco, colocó una almohada debajo para tener mejor acceso, y luego me soltó haciéndome saber que estaba por comenzar. Escuché sus movimientos y cerré los ojos, completamente sumiso a lo que planeaba hacerme. Me quedé sin moverme, apenas y parpadeaba, creo que estaba a punto de desmayarme. Sólo sentía como sus dedos hurgaban dentro de mí haciéndome estremecer, para luego salir sin pena. De nuevo sentí sus manos recorrerme los muslos y luego…

—Nash, espera, ¡espera! —grité airado y muy nervioso. Estaba completamente tenso y eso no ayudaría a que pudiera entrar; y si lo lograba me rasgaría todo el trasero pues no estaba  _flojito y cooperando_. Me sentía tan aterrado como si fuese mi maldita primera vez—. Despacio, por favor…

—No.

Y sin esperarme a que me acomodara o al menos me preparara mentalmente, me la enterró con fuerza haciéndome estremecer, y sobre todo, haciendo lo que quería evitar. Quizás una hemorragia fuerte se desataría en unos momentos. Mi entrada punzo de dolor y ardió al mismo tiempo. Mi llanto se intensifico y escuché el suspiro y luego bufido de Nash. Seguía molesto e incluso quizás más que antes, estaba tocándole la moral y no me costaba saberlo cuando yo mismo sabía que tan fácil era lograr eso.

—¡Nash! ¡Para, déjame! —me removí y él me tomó con más fuerza.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Cállate y comienza a gemir para mí —embistió hasta el fondo y yo grité apretando los ojos. Con cada embestida que Nash me daba yo soltaba un grito de dolor en lugar de un gemido, y eso a él le estaba molestando. Podía sentirlo. Mordí las sabanas para no gritar más, el dolor no se convertía en placer como debía de ser, todo lo contrario, dolía más y Nash se daba cuenta de eso. Su pelvis chocó contra mi trasero por las fuertes y profundas embestidas y lo que llenaba la habitación eran mis quejidos y de vez en cuando sus gruñidos de placer. Mis lagrimas salieron con más intensidad.

Había tenido sexo a la fuerza, sí, pero ninguna como esta. Me estaba violando. La persona que más amaba en el mundo… lo estaba haciendo. Mi novio, Nash. Lloré con más fuerza, sin molestarme en acallar mis lamentos, estaba sufriendo tanto física como emocionalmente, y sin poder creerlo, se detuvo. Me observo en silencio —o al menos eso pensaba— y suspiró.

—Cállate —dijo serio, sin moverse. Pero mi llanto era incontrolable—. Basta, Akashi, deja de llorar.

—Detente —rompí en llanto.

—Mierda —se agachó sobre mi cuerpo, sin romper la penetración y volteó mi rostro para que pudiera verlo. Noté su gesto serio pero lastimoso. Había tocado un poco, sólo un poco, su lado sensible—. Me gusta que grites, pero no cuando lloras por sexo.

Esta vez rompió la penetración y me giró violentamente, quedando frente a él. Cerré los ojos y giré el rostro para evitar algún contacto con su mirada penetrante.

—Déjame hacerlo —dijo suave, por lo que yo asentí aún sin parar de llorar. Había aceptado pero eso no significaba que estaría completamente sumiso a su cuerpo. Le dejaría penetrarme, pero yo no disfrutaría, me sentía cohibido, como quien tiene su primera relación sexual con un desconocido. Y eso era lo peor. Nash no era un desconocido, era mi novio, pero le tenía miedo.

Temblé debajo de él cuando sus dedos me acariciaron el pecho y se acercó comenzando a dejar besos por mi cuello. Me tensé y apreté los ojos. Lo único que yo quería en ese instante era salir corriendo hacia cualquier lugar, no importaba cual fuese, con tal de no tener que pasar por esto. La humedad de su boca atrapó uno de mis pezones y yo apreté los dientes, soltando un ruido de asco. Eso pareció enfurecerlo aún más y me mordió, provocando que gritara. Él levantó la mirada hacia mí, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—Mira, Akashi, estás comenzando a fastidiarme…

—Yo te dije que no quería, tú eres e-el que me esta obligando —solté lo ultimo volviendo a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Nash cerró los ojos unos segundos con el entrecejo fruncido, pesándose algo, y después los volvió a abrir.

—Eres mío, ¿no es así? —preguntó en tono normal. La fuerza se había ido, y yo abrí los ojos mirándolo con desconfianza—. Respóndeme.

—S-sí… —respondí leve y Nash asintió.

—Y con lo mío puedo hacer lo que se me plazca —Nash comenzó a abrir mis piernas y yo me sonrojé de nuevo, parando un poco mis lágrimas y entreabriendo mis labios para decir algo. Pero de mi boca no salió nada—. Y también puedo romper lo que es mío. Porque reitero, es mío y puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana —dijo mirándome a los ojos, y yo desvié la mirada, reposando la cabeza en la almohada y cerrando a los ojos esperando a que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Y lo hizo, me penetró de nueva cuenta.

Nash hizo un movimiento con la pelvis y su miembro se deslizó hacia fuera y hacia dentro. El ardor en mi entrada estaba matándome, ni siquiera sentía algo placentero, sólo corrientes eléctricas que me azotaban la espalda y me hacían apretar más los ojos. Estaba violándome y yo se lo permitía, y al permitirlo estaba catalogado como relación sexual, pero era a la fuerza, porque realmente no tenía ganas, mi trasero no aguantaba tantas veces al día una penetración tan brutal.

—Nash…

—Cállate —apreté los dientes tragándome los quejidos de dolor, pues me soltaría a llorar y eso no lo quería de nuevo, me decidí a ayudarle. Ayudarle a terminar más rápido para que me dejara en paz. Apreté mi cuerpo y por ello, le rodeé con mi estrechez para hacerlo gemir y su cuerpo se tambaleó hacia delante—. Mierda. Estás muy apretado, Sei…

Abrí la boca y comencé a fingir un par de jadeos los cuales sólo lograban hacer las embestidas más fuertes. Y los gemidos fingidos, se convirtieron en sollozos reales de nuevo.

—¡Termina ya, por favor! —grité con la cara roja.

Eché la cabeza atrás cuando me embistió más profundo y tomó mi miembro, brindándome algunas sacudidas. Abrí la boca soltando pequeños gemidos de placer y dolor mezclados. Sentía placer pero no me gustaba, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de manera natural, pero mi mente divagaba en otra cosa. Asco. 

Nash cerró los ojos y soltó un gruñido a la vez en que explotaba en mi interior, llenándome entero. Me mordí los labios nervioso porque yo aún no lo hacía, y tenía muchas razones para no hacerlo. Nash se quedó quieto sin salir de mí por unos segundos, recuperándose del orgasmo. Me encogí en mi lugar cuando abrió los ojos y se inclinó hacia mí, mirándome fríamente.

—¿Por qué no has terminado? —preguntó frente a mi rostro, con voz más grave de lo normal. Me sonrojé—. ¿Por qué no has terminado, Seijuuro? —volvió a preguntar, arto de excusas para todo—. Siempre eres el primero.

Apreté los dientes cuando sentí como masajeaba mi miembro en un vaivén rápido con su mano fría, solté un jadeo y él se rió en mi cara. Lamió mi cuello, seguido de mi clavícula, mientras yo me estremecía. Mi espalda se arqueó y por un momento pensé en soltarle una patada aguantándome las consecuencias, pero creí que sería mucho más viable que Nash pensara que simplemente aún me faltaba por llegar. Cerré la boca y me abofeteé mentalmente con las imágenes pornográficas que se me vinieran a la cabeza, más sin embargo, nada era suficiente, aún no podía correrme y no era para más.

—Akashi —habló Nash y yo apreté los labios mirándole con angustia. De un momento a otro me soltó de mala gana, y me empujó a un lado, tumbándose junto a mí. Se había molestado y esta vez era tan en serio como para saber que no iba a hablarme. Lo conocía muy bien. Y aunque me haya hecho lo peor, el verlo así me rompió el corazón, me sentí mal y aún con algunos sollozos que salían de mi boca me acerqué a él.

—Nash…

—Sht.

—No me chites.

Me dio la espalda y yo le abracé por detrás pasando mis brazos por los suyos y acariciándole el pecho. Él me pellizcó y empujó mis brazos, se giró encarándome y me jaló el cabello solo en un suave tirón. No me molesté como todas las veces, me dolía, pero yo también lo había arruinado.

—No te corriste —me miró frío. Estiró su brazo fuera de la cama, alcanzando su bóxer, se lo puso y se levantó mirándome desde arriba. Yo aún seguía con el cuerpo adolorido e intentando esconderme entre el embrollo de sábanas.

—¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Me has violado y lo sabes! ¡Yo no quería!

—Tenía que meterte en esa cabeza tuya que sólo sirves para abrir las piernas…

—¡Pero no siempre, Nash! No soy una máquina de mete-saca, ¡métetelo tú en la puta cabeza! —me le aventé de nuevo intentando hacerle daño, pero de un fuerte empujón y unas rápidas manos, me dejó inmovilizado como antes. Mierda.

Me sostuvo de mis muñecas y llevó mis brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, acercó su rostro al mío hasta que sentí su aliento chocar contra mis labios. Cerré mis ojos en espera de un golpe, un grito, una mordida, pero nada llegó.

—Quiero que escuches esto muy bien, porque no pienso repetirlo otra vez, ¿está bien? —habló contra mis labios—. El que controla las cosas aquí, soy yo. El que manda, el que te folla, el te tiene cuando se le da la gana; ese soy yo. No intentes cambiar las cosas, Akashi. Eres una princesita…

—No me digas princesa —que quejé, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Aquí tú eres el sumiso y eres mío —me dedicó un lametón en los labios y yo hice una mueca de asco. Era la verdad, yo no era como él, tampoco tenía la fuerza y ni cuerpo como para intentar dominarle. Pero nunca podría aceptarlo—. Una cosa más. Vuelves a no correrte cuando te folle y no tienes idea de cómo me las voy a cobrar.

Soltó en un tono que me hizo encogerme en mi lugar, asentí levemente con la cabeza antes de que me reclamara por no responderle. Soltó mis muñecas e hizo un ademán por levantarse de encima, sentí un hueco en el estomago y tomé su brazo para que no se apartara de mí, porque no quería eso. No quería que estuviera molesto conmigo.

—Nash, yo… te quiero —dije sin venir al caso, él volteó su cabeza a mi dirección y alzó una ceja—. No… no quiero que te enojes conmigo.

Nash rodó los ojos fastidiado y se soltó de mi agarre de manera brusca, levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación con tan sólo un bóxer puesto. Yo me quedé completamente solo, sentí un dolor en el pecho y me hice pequeño entre todas las sábanas.

Mis ojos lagrimeaban, y me sentí tonto al haberme puesto rudo antes y ahora estar como una nena llorona. Tomé la sábana en un puño, la jalé a mi cuerpo, cubriendo mi desnudez hasta la cabeza y me hice una bolita bajo las mantas, para luego echarme a llorar como a quien se le ha muerto un pariente cercano. Primero lágrimas salían lentamente, para luego salir sin control mientras los sollozos de mi boca cada vez eran más fuertes. Mis ojos ardían y no podía dejar de llorar, mi boca estaba seca y la cabeza me punzaba, pero me sentía protegido bajo esas sábanas blancas.

Rodé en la cama situándome justo en una orilla, en su orilla, donde él dormía para ser precisos. El olor de las sábanas ya era único aunque sólo fuera la mitad o menos. Olía a él, no era algún aroma extravagante, sólo era el olor de Nash, el de siempre en su ropa y auto, el que aunque olfateara en la lejanía, reconocía como único y me hacía torcer el cuello hacia todas direcciones. Y ahora él estaba molesto conmigo.

—Nash —murmuré con voz baja, pero no sabiendo si le llamaba o le rogaba—. Lo siento…

La puerta se azotó, pero no se abrió. Había soltado una patada a la puerta con tal violencia que hasta mis sollozos se callaron, y no exactamente por la orden, sino por el golpe seco.

—¡Deja de llorar, maldita marica!

Me tapé la boca con ambas manos y la cabeza me explotó. Me punzó de ambas sienes y la garganta se me raspó por el grito que pretendía salir, pero que sin embargo, murió ahogado.

Nash seguramente quería ahorcarme en ese preciso instante. Casi podía escuchar su respiración alterada por la furia a través de la puerta. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas no cesaron en ningún momento. Trataba de tranquilizarme, pero era inútil. No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que más me estaba doliendo, todo era un nudo de emociones dentro de mí que me hacía imposible el dejar de llorar. Necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera, y ni siquiera podía darme ese lujo, Nash también me lo estaba impidiendo. Temblé un poco y me acurruqué aún más entre las sábanas. El silencio se hizo presente y me dio a entender que Nash se había ido de una vez por todas. Sin preocuparse por mí, ni por cómo estaba, ni por como me sentía…

Me mordí el labio inferior con saña hasta que empezó a doler, percibiendo el sabor oxido de la sangre en mi lengua, pero no era nada comparado al dolor que sentía por dentro. Quería desaparecer, había sido tan usado… suspiré y comencé a limpiar mis lágrimas con ambas manos. La cabeza estaba por explotarme de tanto llorar y mi vista estaba algo nublada. Respiré profundo y me hundí aún más en las sábanas, abrazando mi cuerpo. Nash era un completo imbécil, pero lo quería a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué? No podía entenderlo. Cómo querer a una persona que te hace tanto daño y después se va preocupándose sólo por si mismo. Hubiese sido mejor desde el principio que lo odiara, pero no podía. No podía hacer eso.

La puerta volvió a sonar, pero esta vez siendo abierta, me estremecí y me hice más chiquito en la cama, cerrando los ojos con miedo.

Me quedé quieto, como si un interruptor en mi cabeza hubiera pasado de  _normal_  a  _silencio_. Mi cuerpo temblaba, pero no me permitía soltar algún sonido, escuchaba los pasos descalzos y secos, eran cautelosos y por eso mismo no podía ubicar en qué parte de la habitación se encontraba. Pegué tal brinco cuando sentí el colchón moverse muy cerca de mí y me recordé que estaba sobre el lugar de Nash. Me quedé quieto un momento y al no escuchar nada, encontré seguro moverme por la cama.

Pero al arrastrarme como gusano hacia el otro extremo del colchón, me topé con un duro y cálido pecho. Solté un sollozo ahogado, me asusté y me negué a levantar la cabeza, mucho menos sacarla de entre las sábanas. Intenté regresar a mi —su— lugar, arrastrándome de nuevo como una babosa, pero sentí como una parte de mi cuerpo llegaba al final de la cama y comenzaba a resbalarle por el filo de esta, cayéndome inevitablemente, hasta que algo me tomó del brazo a través de las sábanas, impidiéndome caer.

—Tonto.

Me sonrojé y la sábana que me cubría la cabeza fue retirada. Nash seguía serio, pero ahora la mirada en sus ojos brillaba. Quizás venía su lado romántico. Nash podía ser tan mecánico e inexpresivo, pero siempre tenía su lado pasional y eso era lo que me encantaba de él.

—Lo siento, por… ya sabes qué —susurró. Le miré con los ojos rojos de lágrimas y me sentí más débil que otras veces.

Yo lo amaba, pero me tocó cuando yo no quería. Al final lo que a él más le importaba, era que yo tuviese en claro que él era quien dominaba y yo el pasivo de siempre que se iba a dejar dar quisiera o no. Y yo no podría cambiarlo ni aunque lo intentase.

Mis ojos empezaron a escocer y me mordí el labio intentando no soltarme a llorar otra vez. Nash suspiró, dándose cuenta de eso, y me atrajo a su cuerpo hasta que mi cabeza descansó sobre su cálido pecho. Sentí sus calmados latidos y el calor de su cuerpo. Abrí los ojos y me sonrojé violentamente a la vez que él comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello como tantas veces lo hacía. Como me gustaba que lo hiciera. Con cariño, con el único motivo de hacerme sentir bien. Porque yo amaba que me hiciera esa caricia y él lo sabía.

El nudo en mi garganta se hizo cada vez más y más grande, mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar y yo apreté los puños. Cerré los ojos empezando a llorar sin poder impedirlo. Sintiéndome totalmente patético.

Todas las emociones estaban revueltas en mi interior y no sabía por qué estaba llorando ahora, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba descargar todo y esa era la única manera posible. Justo cuando pensé que Nash me golpearía por llorar —porque él odiaba en extremo que le llorasen—, sus fuertes brazos rodearon todo mi cuerpo pegándome más al suyo en un gran abrazo. Solté un chillido con voz aguda, Nash posó su cabeza en mi hombro y dejó un beso allí, haciéndome suspirar.

—Sei… —murmuró en respuesta, y yo me abracé fuerte a él, sollozando levemente sin abrir mis ojos. Su aroma me arrulló y me tranquilicé por un momento.

—Te escuché… —susurré bajito y me aferré a él, porque aunque me había hecho tanto daño, lo necesitaba más que nunca. Nash respiró profundo y supe que ya no diría nada. Él no era bueno cuando de arrepentirse de lo que hacía se trataba. No, él nunca se arrepentía de lo que hacía o decía. Nash separó su cabeza de mi hombro y me miró serio, yo me mordí el labio adolorido que ya tenía, y desvié la mirada.

—¿Qué te has hecho? —tomó mi mentón, girando mi rostro, e inspeccionó mi labio con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No es nada…

—Idiota.

Le pegué un suave manotazo en pecho y me reí suave y nervioso para mis adentros, porque por fuera no podía dejar de llorar al verle ahora tan tranquilo y cariñoso conmigo. Mis manos acariciaron su pecho y bajaron por sus costados, para luego rodearlo con mis brazos por detrás de sus hombros. Él suspiró, yo hundí mi rostro en su cuello y le dejé un suave beso allí.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo —murmuré con voz bajita y sentí aún más fuerte el abrazo por mi espalda baja.

—Sei, a veces tienes la cabeza tan dura que no sé cómo meterte el que sólo sirves para abrir las piernas —dijo y yo le miré mal.

—¿No puedes tan siquiera tener un poco más de tacto al decir las cosas? —pregunté y él chasqueo la lengua pensando, pero vaciló negando con la cabeza—. Eres un imbécil.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí tú lo dices, Señor Activo.

—Cállate.

Le abracé aún más fuerte y le murmuré un bajito  _te amo_ , que fue correspondido con un beso en la corona de mi cabeza y una nariz olisqueando entre mi cabello.

 


End file.
